


New Sheriff in Town

by slayforkay



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayforkay/pseuds/slayforkay
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrating Nicole becoming the new Sheriff.





	New Sheriff in Town

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at writing smut , I hope it’s not horrible.

Nicole knew she would be Sheriff one day, Nedley had mentioned it to her a few times when she was a Rookie but she wasn’t actually emotionally prepared for it when it happened. 

“ Officer Haught, I think today is the day that you fulfill your duties and become Sheriff of Purgatory. You are one the best deputies I’ve ever heard, you remind me of myself when I was a young deputy. I am honored to have you as the Sheriff of this town.” Nedley said to Nicole , she would never forget those words, it was the second happiest day of her life. 

Nicole called Waves right after Nedley told her, she demanded that they had to celebrate later on “ Baby this is such a big deal we definitely have to celebrate , I’ll gather everyone up and we can meet at Shorty’s after your shift, ok love you bye”. 

After Nicole’s shift she drove to Shortys and met everyone “ okay everyone Waves gathered you all her because I have an announcement to make-“ 

“ oh my god let me guess you’re pregnant “ wynonna interrupted. 

“ No Wynonna I’m not pregnant , I am Purgatory’s newest Sheriff” Nicole said with a huge smile on her face. 

“ Ah Nicole I’m so proud of you “   
“ Sheriff Haught that just sounds lovely, I am indeed happy for you Nicole”   
“ Nicole I’m glad you are the new Sheriff you will do an amazing job”   
“ HAUGHTSTUFF YES NOW you can bail me out and help me with my speeding tickets” 

“Thanks you guys and no wynonna once again I will not disregard your speeding tickets but I will be there to bail you out every time” Nicole said through a laugh. 

“ Well since we certainly have something to celebrate there will be free refreshments for you all” Doc said. 

Waverly made her way towards Nicole and put her hands behind Nicole’s neck, her hands went to Waverly’s waist instinctively “ baby I’m so proud of you, you deserve this and you’ll be the best Sheriff this town could have”. 

Nicole leaned down to kiss her and Waverly deepened it, her hands made their way down to Waves’ backside and squeezed, she moaned into Nicole’s mouth. She broke away from the kiss “ mmm baby you keep making noises like that and I’ll have to arrest myself for making a scene in front of everyone”.   
“ well maybe we should take this somewhere else” she said her voice low and sultry. 

“ uh, hey guys me and waves have an early morning so we’re, uh , gonna get out of here, um , Doc you can put it on my tab, see ya”. 

“ make sure you use protection haught” wynonna yelled out after us. 

As soon as they got home Nicole pushed Waverly up against the door and leaned down to grab her leg, her thigh pushing up against Waverly’s center. Her lips collided with Waverly’s in a hard kiss and Nicole quickly picked up Waverly’s other leg wrapping them both around her. 

She began to walk to the bedroom but stopped and pushed Waverly against the wall, with Waverly kissing her neck and the heat from Waverly’s center on her stomach she couldn’t make it any further. She pushed Waverly’s panties aside and plunged two fingers into her dripping center, her fingers were gratefully accepted into Waverly’s warmth. Nicole groaned into Waverly’s mouth , she started to move inside Waverly curling her fingers once she found that spot that makes Waverly scream her name. She came hard and dripping on Nicole’s hand, 

Waverly was still trying to catch her breath when Nicole dropped her legs and went down on her knees. Nicole kissed from Waverly’s navel to her pubic bone then started leaving open mouthed kisses all over. Waverly dropped her head back and spread her fingers into Nicole’s hair trying to guide Nicole to the place she needed her the most but Nicole wasn’t done teasing. 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s clit over her panties and moaned at how wet she was for her, she pulled the panties down Waverly’s leg finally giving in. Nicole licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit , flicking the bud with her tongue. She dipped her tongue in Waverly’s entrance then went back to her clit teasing her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Finally Nicole sucked her clit into her mouth and Waverly groaned loudly, Nicole felt wetness on her chin and and dipped her tongue lower to gather it. Waverly put her leg down and pulled Nicole in for a kiss moaning when she tasted herself. 

“ what way to celebrate” Nicole pulled away and said breathlessly. 

“ oh we are just getting started Sheriff Haught” Waverly said as she walked away on wobbly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or kudos if you want! also I thought about continuing this if you would want that comment !! ❤️


End file.
